


Przyjaciel może stać się wrogiem, a wróg przyjacielem.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [7]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Przyjaciel może stać się wrogiem, a wróg przyjacielem.

\- Decyduj. Jeśli zostaniesz w tym pomieszczeniu, zgodzisz się. Jeśli wyjdziesz, stracisz ze mną kontakt już na zawsze. Masz minutę.  
W tym momencie Zośka odsunął się i podszedł do okna, stając plecami do mnie. Dawał mi czas do namysłu, a ja zupełnie nie wiedziałem co robić. Nie rozumiałem tej sytuacji, byłem tak skołowany jak to tylko możliwe. Cały czas pamiętałem jego dotyk na moim ciele, co wywoływało we mnie koszmarne uczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Jednej rzeczy byłem pewny – nie czułem się dobrze po tym, jak zaczął mnie napastować (bo jak to inaczej określić?). Już wcześniej się dotykaliśmy, jasne, ale bez tego podtekstu. Bez zachłanności i potrzeby jaką przed chwilą zaprezentował Tadeusz. Ta sytuacja była jakaś nienormalna.  
\- Zaczekaj moment. Mam się zgodzić, żebyś mnie macał, albo zrezygnować z naszej przyjaźni? – Cały czas miałem nadzieję że Zośka odwróci się, zaśmieje i zapewni że to wszystko jest głupim żartem. Podrapałem się po karku, patrząc na opierającego się o parapet chłopaka, który schował twarz w dłoniach po usłyszeniu mojego pytania.  
\- Tak, mniej więcej o to mi chodzi – wyszeptał. – Idź już.  
Nie ruszyłem się o krok, nadal zdezorientowany. – Dlaczego? Ja… Nie rozumiem, czemu…  
\- Ja też nie rozumiem! – krzyknął nagle, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Nie wiem dlaczego, zwyczajnie nie mogę już przy tobie wytrzymać..! Chcę cię cały czas dotykać, tak bardzo że aż czasem się zwyczajnie… duszę…! Nie rozumiem co się dzieje, ale skoro się dzieje, to muszę jakoś zareagować! A są tylko dwa wyjścia, które widzę, i oba są absolutnie koszmarne i nie do pomyślenia! Byłoby łatwiej gdybyś wyszedł i nigdy nie wrócił, przynajmniej nie musiałbym cały czas się powstrzymywać i udawać że wszystko jest w porządku! – Potarł nadgarstki i oddychał ciężko przez chwilę, uspokajając się. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie nieszczęśliwie. – Nie jestem normalny, Rudy. Jestem brudny, chory, inny. Wypaczony. Obrzydliwy. Zostaw mnie samego, proszę. Nic dobrego cię przy mnie nie spotka.

Słucham?

Tadeusz? Mój piękny Zośka? Ten, który jest dla mnie autorytetem, którego tak podziwiam? Ten z którego jestem tak dumny? Ten dla którego zrobiłbym wszystko? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, najlepszy jakiego mógłbym sobie wymarzyć?

Brudny? Nienormalny? Obrzydliwy?

\- Co to za bzdury, przepraszam? Do końca cię pokręciło? Przegrzałeś sobie mózg?! Jak śmiesz?!

Krzyczałem na niego naprawdę długo. Sam się pogubiłem w tym co mówię, kilkakrotnie powtarzałem te same obelgi. Tadeusz stał tylko i patrzył na mnie zdziwiony. Miałem ochotę zetrzeć mu ten idiotyczny wyraz twarzy, więc po prostu podszedłem i uderzyłem go. Raz, drugi, wydaje mi się że trzeci też, nie jestem pewny. Po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mi łzy, więc starłem je, wciąż zirytowany. W końcu po prostu usiadłem na ziemi obok skulonego chłopaka, objąłem go ramionami i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Schował twarz w mojej szyi i płakał, a ja głaskałem go po włosach.  
\- Nie zostawię cię. Nie ma szans. – powiedziałem zrezygnowany.

***

Wyprowadziłem go płaczącego z sali i poszedłem do szkolnej higienistki. Całkiem miła kobieta opatrzyła mu twarz, pochwaliła mnie za przyprowadzenie kolegi (nie wiedziała, że te rany to moja sprawka) i wypuściła nas obu do domu. W ciszy szliśmy w kierunku mojego mieszkania. Podtrzymywałem Zośkę w talii i pozwalałem mu opierać głowę o moje ramię. Na policzku zaczynał robić się mu siniak, pod okiem miał opatrunek. Teraz jak na to patrzyłem, czułem wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Em… Przepraszam że Cię uderzyłem. – rzuciłem, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
\- Zasłużyłem, nie przejmuj się. Fakt, że mnie po tym nie zostawiłeś to i tak więcej niż się spodziewałem. – uśmiechnął się do mnie ślicznie. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze jakby mnie ktoś kopnął w brzuch.  
\- Serio sądziłeś że po tych wszystkich latach zostawię Cię z tym samego?  
\- Właściwie to… tak. – uśmiech nie schodził mu z poharatanej twarzy. - Nadal sądzę, że to zrobisz.  
Milczałem aż doszliśmy do mieszkania. Pierwszy raz od miesiąca posadziłem Tadeusza w kuchni i zająłem się robieniem herbaty, nareszcie czując że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Brakowało mi go, to muszę przyznać. On tylko na mnie patrzył, opierając głowę o dłoń. Postawiłem przed nim kubek i usiadłem naprzeciwko.  
\- Co teraz? – zapytałem z fałszywą pewnością w głosie. Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził mnie po policzku, pochylając się nad stołem.  
\- Nic. Z resztą, sam do końca nie wiem. Po prostu jestem bardzo szczęśliwy teraz…  
Praktycznie położył się na blacie, żeby sięgnąć moich ust. Ja tylko siedziałem i ściskając dłonie na kolanach czekałem aż znów mnie pocałuje. Tym razem zrobił to delikatnie i niewinnie, samym czubkiem języka przeciągając mi po zaciśniętych wargach. To nie było nieprzyjemne, ale z całą pewnością było dziwne. „Przejdzie mu w końcu”, myślałem, samemu utwierdzając się w przekonaniu że ta fascynacja moją osobą była tylko chwilowa. „W sumie czemu się dziwić, skoro od zawsze był tylko ze mną, nigdy nie miał dziewczyny? Ulokował swoje uczucia w najbliższym mu obiekcie, czyli mnie. Logiczne.” Pozwoliłem mu włożyć mi język do ust, przymykając oczy. Mój pierwszy pocałunek miałem już za sobą, to była pamiętna historia z Kasią z równoległej klasy, ale jedno muszę Zośce przyznać – umiał to robić lepiej niż ona. Dziewczyna była dość nieśmiała, pocałunek musiałem prowadzić ja, a że nie byłem doświadczony, wyszło to dość mizernie. W porównaniu z tą sztuką którą wyprawiał Tadeusz w moich ustach, moje umiejętności były godne pożałowania. Przynajmniej dzięki niemu nauczę się całować. Chłopak oderwał się w końcu ode mnie i cmoknął mnie po kolei w zamknięte usta, nos i czoło, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Otworzyłem oczy i obserwowałem jak powoli sączy herbatę, zerkając na mnie z wesołością. Odetchnąłem głośno i sięgnąłem do swojej szklanki, patrząc przez okno na przechodzących ulicą ludzi. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

***

\- Tadeusz! Nareszcie przyszedłeś na obiad! Powiedz, czemu cię tak długo u nas nie było? Coś blado wyglądasz, jesz cokolwiek? I co to za rany? Zaraz dam ci trochę kapusty i nabierzesz kolorów…  
Moja mama wpadła do domu jak burza i zaczęła terkotać o wszystkim o czym tylko mogła, ale głównym tematem jej monologu był (jak zwykle) Zośka. Uśmiechnąłem się i w końcu poczułem jak w domu. Pozwoliliśmy mamie buszować w kuchni a sami przenieśliśmy się do pokoju. Tadeusz praktycznie skakał, cały w skowronkach. Jak tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi ten przycisnął mnie do nich i zaczął całować jak szaleniec. Znów wróciło uczucie nieprawidłowości, ale zignorowałem je na rzecz atmosfery która znów pojawiła się w moim mieszkaniu. Jego dłonie powędrowały na mój brzuch, ramiona, plecy – znów mnie napastował, a ja po prostu stałem i starałem się nie reagować. Lubiłem jak mnie dotykał, ale nie tak dużo, nagle. W pewnym momencie oderwał się od mojej szyi i spojrzał mi w oczy.  
\- Chcę Cię o coś poprosić. – powiedział spokojnym, poważnym głosem. Przełknąłem ślinę.  
\- O co..?  
\- Chodź ze mną do kina!

Przyglądałem mu się przez moment, niepewny czy mówi poważnie.

\- Eeee… W porządku.

***

Usiadł obok mnie i przez większość czasu trzymał mnie za rękę. Później szedł ze mną do domu spacerem, non stop… adorując mnie. Czułem się idiotycznie gdy rzucał mimochodem komplementy i mówił miłe rzeczy jakby było to zupełnie naturalne. Co jakiś czas odgarniał mi też włosy, kładł dłoń na ramieniu, utrzymywał stały kontakt fizyczny. Odprowadził mnie pod drzwi i wrócił do domu, przy pożegnaniu… całując mnie w dłoń.  
Zamrugałem, z trudem ogarniając to co działo się w okół mnie. Wszedłem do domu, wziąłem prysznic i położyłem się do łóżka, maksymalnie zmęczony.  
Było mi dziwnie dobrze.


End file.
